Cuando las hojas caen
by cassie-gemini
Summary: El invierno está por llegar a Forks y con él la fiestas navideñas, Bella nunca las tomado como algo relevante, pero su amiga Angela decide confesarle algo que la hara cambiar de opinion, además de un pasado que vuelve a atormentarlas justo en Nochebuena..
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando las hojas caen**

**Por Cassie Gemini**

El invierno está por llegar y aquí en Forks ya empiezan a sentirse sus fríos vientos, y me atrevería a decir que son peores que en muchos otros lugares.

En ese momento caminaba hacia el salón de clases aunque no entendía para que; las clases estaban por finalizar antes de que llegaran tras de sí las vacaciones invernales y eso significaba que no podíamos llamar "clases" a estar encerrados en un aula lanzándonos objetos unos a otros, intentando matar el tiempo mientras la campana nos anunciaba que era hora de marcharse, y, "oficialmente", ese era el último día.

- ¡¡Bella!! – escuché una voz a lo lejos, así que giré la cabeza para reconocer de quién y dónde venían esos gritos, me sorprendí al ver que era Ángela quien soltaba mi nombre al aire, como si quisiera que todos lo supieran.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté como si en realidad no pasara nada, aunque a decir verdad no me molestó mucho el hecho cuando me percaté de que era ella.

- ¿A dónde vas?, ¿aún tienes clases? – me alcanzó corriendo y soltó la frase algo entrecortada entre cada suspiro que realizaba para recuperar el aliento.

- En realidad no, ¿por qué?

- ¿Te parecería buena idea si vamos a Port Angeles? – dijo haciendo un gesto de victoria con la mano izquierda.

Caminamos inmiscuyéndonos entre la gente, que era más de la que comúnmente se podía ver por ahí, la desesperación por conseguir un buen regalo antes de que llegara la navidad obligaba a las personas a competir entre ellas por lo mejor antes de que se agotaran las existencias, y entonces tuvieran que conducir hasta Seattle para conseguir algo igual de bueno.

- ¡¡Mira Bella tantas cosas y personas en la tiendas!! – dijo en un tono de genuina emoción al ver todo aquel gentío envolviéndonos y pasando por alto nuestras presencias sin importar cuanto gritara mi escandalosa acompañante – Me recuerdan que la Navidad está bastante cerca – me miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como el de una madre que contempla a su hijo – Debo comprarte algo bonito – concluyó, logrando que mis mejillas se tornaran de un matiz carmín, y luego rodeo mi cuello con su brazo y me acercó a ella.

Seguimos avanzando entre el tumulto de personas que iban y venían apuradas para un lado y otro hasta entrar en un café que nunca recordaba haber visto, y nos sentamos en una de las mesas junto a un gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle, desde donde se podía seguir apreciando el ajetreado exterior, tome mi lugar sin hacer mucho caso de los movimientos de Ángela.

- Enseguida vuelvo – dijo ella algo extasiada, se le notaba diferente.

- Claro – repliqué, desprendiendo mis ojos de la ventana solo un segundo, para después volver a colocarlos en la multitud que se hallaba del otro lado.

Mantenía la vista clavada afuera, me intrigaba lo que Ang había dicho antes y, el hecho de ver a todas esas personas haciendo eso, me intrigaba, no sé a qué se debía, pero no me preocupaba el hecho de que la Navidad estaba cerca y debía comprar un par de regalos para mis amigos, quizás uno para Charlie también, en realidad, nunca le había dado mucha importancia, para mi era otro día cualquiera, pero al parecer, para Ángela la Navidad representaba mucho más de lo que era que para mi, y me abochornó una tristeza al imaginarlo, empezó pequeña, desde mi estómago y luego, fue acrecentándose lentamente, y se detuvo de forma súbita cuando escuché su voz.

- Capuchino de vainilla, tu favorito – Ang me miraba sonriendo y estirando el brazo hacia mí con un gran vaso en su mano y aquel brillo que había percibido antes, aunque ahora éste se extendía por todo su semblante.

- Gracias – respondí con una sonrisa amable

- ¿Qué piensas?, te ves un poco triste… - espetó jalando hacia abajo sus ojos, en señal de preocupación y lo hacía más claro con ayuda de su cejas, no desprendí la mirada de la ventana mientras respondía.

- Es solo que… hoy fue mi último día de clases y no estuve en clases – manifesté de forma irónica, aunque sabía que era un poco difícil bromear con Ángela debido a que siempre se tomaba todo en serio, y después quise ocultar mi chiste bebiendo un sorbo de café.

- ¡¡Por favor Bella!! – me sorprendió lo rápido y alto que respondió – Ambas sabemos que hubieras estado aburrida en el aula – al parecer no había entendido mi sarcasmo.

- No es eso a lo que me refería – dije intentando aclimatarme a la conversación y tratando de seguirle el ritmo a Ang.

- ¿No?, y… ¿entonces?

- ¿No piensas desearle Feliz Navidad a los chicos? – en ese momento imaginé que para ella podría haber sido importante.

- No… digo sí… es solo que… - dijo titubeante, sin saber donde colocar la mirada ni poder ocultar lo sonrojado de su rostro, la miré expectante, extrañada, el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó bajo la influencia de mis ojos - Quería celebrar la llegada del invierno… con mi mejor amiga.

Sus palabras me abrumaron, "su mejor amiga", me sentí desconcertada pero al mismo tiempo feliz, era una sensación indescriptible el hecho de saber que para alguien era algo más que los demás, para Ang lo era, y me gustó mucho el gesto, y miles de cosas cruzaron por mi mente en ese instante, mientras una ligera sonrisa me iluminaba la cara, me imaginé que figuraba dentro de la lista de Ángela para los obsequios, y, me prometí a mi misma, definitivamente incluirla en la mía, así podría demostrarle que ella para mí también era importante, además de que me daría la oportunidad de comenzar a tomarme más en serio esto de las fiestas decembrinas, viéndolo desde ese ángulo, no parecía tan mala idea.

- ¡¡Ven, vayamos a un lugar mejor!! – me tomó de la muñeca y me haló con verdadero entusiasmo para intentar levantarme de mi tibio asiento al cuál comenzaba a acostumbrarme, pero su actitud parecía ser contagiosa y la sentí en todo mi ser antes de propinarle una sonrisa de complicidad.

No supe a que parte de la ciudad me llevó, pero me recordaba mucho a esos acantilados en La Push, tenía una vista increíble, aunque no enfocaba mi atención en las luces que emergían desde el fondo, la decoración navideña de Port Angeles le brindaba algo especial al lugar y, podía asegurar que se veía desde muy lejos debido a tanto colorido, aún así, me concentraba en observar a Ángela, quien si miraba emocionada aquel festín de luces y colores, no podía despegar mi mirada de ella ni la sonrisa de mi rostro, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero fuera lo que fuere, me había absorbido por completo y me encontraba en un estado tan agradable como pocas veces había ocurrido antes, mucho antes, cuando era niña, si mal no recuerdo; físicamente lo atribuí al café, siempre que lo bebía me alteraba demasiado, al grado de que casi era buena en los deportes; emocionalmente, supe con seguridad que se debía a las palabras que Ang me había dicho antes de traerme aquí a mirar juntas la puesta del sol, aquellas que me produjeron un cambio de humor significativo, al menos por este día, pero que provocaron en mí el hecho de que quisiera darle un significado legítimo a estas fechas, y así, mientras disfrutaba de esos momentos, con el viento helado tambaleando mi cabello y acariciando mi rostro, sentada junto a un árbol, supe que ese día terminaría mejor que bien.

- Bella… - Ang interrumpió mis pensamientos un breve instante – Dime la verdad… - me sorprendió, no supe que era lo que quería decir, pero se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, y mis deducciones fueron que tal vez se trataba de algo muy privado y personal, y que de eso se había tratado todo el tiempo este pequeño viaje, quizá el hecho de decirme que era "su mejor amiga" también formaba parte del plan.

- ¿Qué pasa? – intenté ocultar mi preocupación, aunque no lo hice tan bien, nunca había sido buena para mentir.

- Tú… ¿piensas que hay chicas bonitas? – dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo; no pude evitar liberar un suspiro de alivio, todas mis suposiciones fueron bastante anticipadas y se trataba solo de un nuevo tema de conversación – Es decir… tu sabes.

Hasta cierto punto intenté comprender lo que quería decirme, a pesar de que este "nuevo tema" me parecía bastante extraño, pero, debido que Ang seguía emanando esa calidez que me había envuelto, supuse que no habría ningún problema por hablar de algo tan extraño, y que esto terminaría siendo solo eso, un tema de conversación.

- Te entiendo… y sí… - le respondí con un tono que a mis oídos, sonaba de lo más común – Lo he pensado, ¿sabes?

Comencé a reírme entre dientes tratando de ocultar la sonrisa, esas que uno suelta cuando sabe que está a punto de decir algo comprometedor, pero que aún así las ansias terminan por devorarlo y acaba diciéndolo de todas formas.

- Que si yo fuera un chico, seguramente… me gustarían – solté la risita tras mis palabras, enmudeciéndola un poco con mis rodillas, las cuales mantenía abrazadas para evitar que el frío me congelara y miraba de reojo a Ang, quien tampoco dejaba de sonreír con un gesto de satisfacción.

- Te lo digo porque hay una chica que me parece… especialmente bonita – a pesar de que dudó un poco para soltar esto último, en su voz se apreciaba más seguridad de la habitual, como si hubiera deseado todo el día llegar a eso.

- ¿En serio? – respondí sin prestarle mucha atención a la actitud que había adquirido, su semblante de veía igual que el mío justo antes de responder su anterior pregunta, así que lo tome como si la embargara el mismo sentimiento que a mí - ¿Puedo saber quien es? – continué sin despegar la cara de mis piernas porque el aire helado comenzaba a quemarme la nariz, y aún así, quería permanecer ahí algunos minutos más, disfrutando del aura tranquilizadora de Ángela.

Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos, tal vez minutos, no notaba el paso del tiempo en esos momentos, en realidad no esperaba que respondiera a mi pregunta, me deje arrastrar tanto por el momento que todo era muy significativo: el aire revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, formando sinuosas figuras con mis cabellos, empapando mi rostro con su helado roce, las hojas de los árboles que se mecían junto con él y que creaban una atmósfera de perfecta paz, que encajaba justo con aquel momento, mi respiración, tan relajada, parecía mezclarse con el viento y la convertía en algo imperceptible, y todo eso avanzaba en paso lento debajo de un cielo bellamente coloreado por las estrellas que formaban un contraste insuperable con los reflejos de las luces navideñas, imaginé que aquel encuentro de matices era como observar una aurora en la tierra, en donde podría alcanzarla si así lo deseara, y nada podía romper esa ilusión en la que me había sumergido, nada.

- Esa chica… - Ángela se decidió por continuar con la conversación, no supe después de cuanto tiempo, pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas… y un instante después sentí como unas delgadas agujas de hielo rodeaban mi rostro, tan suaves, y me hicieron levantar la mirada y colocarla hasta encontrarse con la de Ang – Eres tú, Bella.

Las manos frías de Ángela que aún permanecían en mi rostro, me acercaron hacia ella, y yo deje que lo hicieran, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla también, de agradecerle que pensara que soy bonita, mucho más bonita que otras; si ya me bastaba con que me considerara su mejor amiga, esto era como colocarle una cereza a un pastel perfectamente preparado, y que lo hacía aún mas bello, después, sentí otra pequeña punzada helada en mi frente, y fue cuando supe hacia donde quería encaminar sus preguntas y respuestas.

- Tú, me gustas mucho Bella.

Y la ola de frío invadió mi cuerpo, había comenzado en sus manos, que rodeaban mi rostro, en sus labios, que sellaban en mi frente un beso, recorrió todo el cuerpo y me congeló como a una estatua de hielo, me sentía incapaz de realizar un solo movimiento, pero todo permaneció igual, como cuando percibía aquellos sonidos, aquellas luces, y la paz de la que me había llenado, aún permanecía dentro, agregándose con aquel frío hasta formar una mezcla heterogénea que difícilmente iba a separar, definitivamente, algo raro había ocurrido ese día.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

****

Cuando las hojas caen (Capítulo 2)

**Por Cassie Gemini**

Continuaba pensando en lo extraña que había sido la noche, extendí lo brazos una vez que me encontraba recostada en mi cama y mire hacia el techo sin enfocar la vista en algún punto en específico, me abrumaban tantas dudas que no podía siquiera pensar

_¿Por qué Ángela me habrá dicho todo eso?, hasta cierto punto lo sé y lo entiendo pero…_

Un silencio me abordó de repente y cruzaron las imágenes de aquellos momentos en los cuáles Ang me confesó que para ella era algo más que su mejor amiga, y reviví el sentimiento que me había abarrotado en aquel instante, un frío inmenso que entró desde sus manos y su boca, y trataba de helar mi corazón, acelerado, que luchaba por mantenerme caliente y consciente, ambos, el hielo de sus caricias y mi calor interno, hacían juego perfecto y parecía que nunca iban a desparecer, aún en recuerdos, aquella emoción era tan real, tan viva.

_¿No pensó en que tal vez podríamos perder nuestra amistad por eso?_

Trate de reacomodar la perspectiva que tenía sobre la situación, era claro que no dejaría de ser amiga de Ángela por eso, pero me sentía bastante extraña con la situación, no incómoda, como cuando se salta dentro de una habitación en el momento inadecuado, como cuando gritas que odias a alguien y ese alguien está justo detrás, no así, a ella podía mirarla a los ojos, podía hablarle sin ningún problema, solo me parecía extraño.

_Debe quererme más de lo que imagino…_

Mis esfuerzos por ver aquello desde otro ángulo no parecieron surtir el efecto que yo deseaba, pero no pude evitar sentirme bien cuando recordé las palabras que dijo después de besarme la frente: _Tú me gustas mucho, Bella._

* * *

El día estaba nublado y hacía mucho viento afuera cuando desperté por la mañana, Charlie ya no estaba en casa, y yo no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, salí rápido de la cama en cuanto sentí que estaba bien despierta, tome un par de prendas que no me agraciaban demasiado, pero que por lo menos me mantendrían caliente en dado caso de que nevara, y por como se veía el día eso era más que seguro. Había decidido tomar en serio la promesa que me había hecho sobre la Navidad y pensé que podía ir y comprar algo bonito para mis amigos antes de que las tiendas estuvieran por completo vacías. Abrí la puerta y una ráfaga de viento congelado me golpeo la cara, me faltó el oxigeno por un momento: _No parece un buen día para ir de compras_ – dije para mis adentros – _pero igual lo haré, se que me ayudará a distraerme_ – y en realidad deseaba que así fuera, sonreí para mi misma y salí de la casa para subir a mi viejo cacharro.

Deambulé un poco en Port Angeles sin buscar nada objetivo, no tenía la mínima idea de que podía regalarles a mis amigos, y cuando se me ocurría algo, me parecía una idea estúpida y después me reprendía a mi misma por haber pensado en eso. Estaba casi por cruzar Port Angeles a pie, aún sin haber comprado nada, cuando algo en un aparador llamó mi atención, no era algo muy vistoso ni llamativo, simplemente me gustó, me atrajo: era un sombrero pequeño de color beige con un moño de un rosado muy claro, no supe con que clase de tela estaba hecho, pero parecía bastante suave al tacto, pensé que éste imitaría la textura del terciopelo, aunque se veía que era bastante mas suave, miré hacia arriba para ver que tienda era esa, la verdad nunca la había visto, pero supuse que había muchas cosas que no había visto, así que no le di mucha importancia y me decidí a entrar para preguntar por el sombrero, imaginarme la cara de Ángela cuando lo viera me hizo pensar en que ése sería un buen regalo para ella, después pensaría en que darle a los demás.

Me acerqué directamente al sombrero sin fijarme mucho en mi alrededor, no había nada sorprendente ni fuera de lo común: una tienda de ropa, algo grande para ser sincera, atendida por varias chicas y en donde otro montón de compradoras, buscaban entre los miles de atuendos y accesorios por algo que les gustara, tal vez para regalárselo a alguien, o simplemente para tener algo nuevo que usar en la fiestas; llegué hasta donde estaba aquel objeto de mi atención y lo tomé si desprenderle la vista, mis ojos no me habían mentido esta vez, en realidad era muy, muy suave.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – me atacó una voz desconocida y que me tomó por sorpresa, preguntando con indiferencia, me giré inmediatamente con un movimiento brusco.

- Este… sí… me gusta… este sombrero – le dije, nerviosa y sonrojada debido a que la exageración en mis movimientos delató que la empleada me había tomado por sorpresa, sonrió después de ver mi rostro.

- Sí, está lindo – respondió amablemente con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica tomo el sombrero en sus manos y lo colocó sobre mi cabeza, encajaba perfecto aunque estaba completamente segura de que este no era un obsequio para mi misma, me tomó por lo hombros y me llevó hasta un espejo donde podía verme de cuerpo completo: definitivamente ese sombrero no hacía para nada conjunto con el resto de mi ropa, y aún así seguía pensando que era muy, muy lindo, la empleada me miraba desde atrás como un fotógrafo tratando de encontrar el mejor ángulo, hizo un par de movimientos para enderezar el sombrero y después puso su cara junto a la mía para que ambas miráramos al espejo.

Y ahí me clavé por completo un momento, en su mirada, con unos zafiros azules luminosos que portaba como ojos, una melena rubia que bajaba hacia su espalda y liberaba en algunos sitios de su rostro un mechón, pero que en lugar de ocultar su belleza, la hacía aún mas grande, su nariz era tan perfecta y hacía pareja con sus carnosos labios carmines, que sonreían junto a mi sorprendida expresión, y todo en conjunto, enmarcado en un rostro grácil de una piel casi tan blanca como la nieve.

- Mira… te ves muy bonita con él – me dijo, y continué pasmada viendo su rostro, era demasiado hermosa, tanto, que si no hubiera sentido sus dedos apretando mis brazos, juraría que estaba soñando.

- ¿Bonita? – mi semblante cambió en un segundo cuando esa palabra me hizo recordar lo que Ángela me había dicho la noche anterior y que era la razón por la que ahora estaba ahí.

- Y… ¿te lo llevas? – interrumpió mis recuerdos.

- Seguro – respondí con una sonrisa para evitar ser demasiado obvia.

La chica empacó personalmente mi nueva adquisición y futuro obsequio, y después de pagar salí disparada de la tienda debido a que comenzaba a absorberme la belleza de aquella empleada, mientras más la observaba mas bella la encontraba, parecía no tener ningún defecto.

Entré en mi habitación después de subir la escalera con la misma prisa que había salido de la tienda, deje caer la bolsa donde estaba la caja con el sombrero y lo saque de inmediato para poder verlo de nuevo, levanté la tapa con cuidado para no estropearla, saqué el sombrero intentando no hacer algo que lo dañara, me lo puse y me miré en el espejo que estaba junto a mi cama, mis mejillas se colorearon al recordar el rostro angelical de aquella chica en Port Angeles, ¿de verdad podía existir una mujer tan hermosa?, solté una risita entre dientes, me sentía rara pensando ese tipo de cosas; tomé la caja del piso y la levanté para volver a colocar el sombrero dentro de ella, cuando noté que había una tarjeta al fondo, la tomé y comencé a leerla: "Mi nombre es Rosalie, fue un placer poder ayudarte", _Rosalie_ pensé, hasta su nombre era bello, "Este es mi número, por si necesitas otra cosa", continué leyendo, había colocado su número personal en una tarjeta pensando que era para mí, miré de nuevo el espejo, atónita, quizá las miradas que le había lanzado mientras contemplaba su rostro la habían hecho creer que… era difícil pensar en ello, pero después de lo sucedido con Ángela creo que podía ser posible, comencé a creer que yo tenía cierto encanto hacía las mujeres.

Me quité el sombrero y lo coloqué de nuevo en la caja, luego me arrojé sobre la cama con la tarjeta aún en la mano.

* * *

Miraba al cielo mientras dejaba que los minutos corrieran hasta que llegara el momento, la nieve empezaba a caer en copos diminutos que acariciaban lo poco que llevaba expuesto de mi rostro, _se que valdrá la pena la espera, _dije para mi misma después de que miré el reloj de mi celular y me daba cuenta de que habían pasado cinco minutos después de la hora acordada; la coincidencia hizo que en aquel momento llegara un mensaje de texto, el aparato vibró en mi mano para hacérmelo notar, lo abrí inmediatamente deseando que no fuera una excusa para cancelarme, y no lo era, el mensaje era de Ángela: "_Que te parece si hacemos algo juntas hoy?", _ponía, y aunque me invadió en aquel momento una sensación de bienestar y al mismo tiempo de ansiedad, tuve que responderle que no, que ya había quedado con otra amiga, al terminar, guardé el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo y continué con la espera, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un susurro de aquella voz angelical invadió por completo el ambiente y me arrastraba a un mundo desconocido, aunque solo fuera una pequeña probadita del mismo, me giré inmediatamente y la vi ahí, de pie junto a mi, tan cerca que podía oler su mirada y ver su respiración.

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada imperativa, _Rosalie, _pensé de nuevo, _es aún más hermosa de lo que podía recordar._

- Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y nos fuimos, no sabía a donde, pero en verdad quería hacerlo.

Nuestra ruta fue algo típica: videojuegos, café, comida, dar vueltas por ahí, y finalizamos en la tocada de una banda local, no recuerdo su nombre, pero su música era bastante agradable, era ese tipo de sonidos que no causan nada pero todo, que te pueden hacer sentir tristeza, odio y amor al mismo tiempo, pero sin hacer que estalles por cualquiera de los tres; para cuando salimos de ahí, la nieve había desparecido junto con la luz del día, la poca que había, y ambas habían dado paso a la lluvia, una lluvia fuerte, afortunadamente traía puesta toda mi ropa de invierno, si no hubiera pasado un mal rato, debido a que fuimos a pie, yo opté por no llevar la pick up y ella no tenía automóvil.

- Uuuyyy… está lloviendo algo fuerte – dije mientras miraba el cielo, refugiada bajo un pequeño toldo a la salida del lugar.

- Si – respondió Rosalie de forma indiferente – bueno será mejor que corramos o nos mojaremos demasiado.

Asentí sonriendo y luego mi expresión cambió cuando sentí el roce de sus dedos entre los míos, que hacían un esfuerzo por entrelazarse, pero al final decidieron tomar mi mano completa y me jalaron para que corriera junto con su dueña.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a mi casa, ambas empapadas, no cruzamos ni una sola palabra en el camino, estábamos tan ocupadas tratando de no mojarnos tanto, pero fue inevitable, nos refugiamos en el pórtico de mi casa, aunque a esas alturas ya estaba de más.

- Gracias Rosalie, me la pase muy bien – le dije sonriendo pero tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa para que ésta no se viera muy comprometedora.

- Si, yo también – agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque ella no intentaba disimularla – ojala lo volvamos a hacer.

La vi alejarse corriendo de mi casa, y luego me di media vuelta para entrar y justo en el momento en que me disponía a abrir la puerta, sentí como un espasmo cruzó mi espalda, esa sensación de la piel encrespándose cuando el frío te toma desprevenida, intenté explicarme porque sentí eso, ya que a pesar de estar mojada, mi ropa seguía manteniéndome caliente, y lo supe cuando esa misma sensación me obligó a girar la cabeza y vi a Ángela de pie frente a mi casa, empapada, mirándome a los ojos, con la angustia de una traición y el dolor de un desengaño.

- Ángela…que…

- Así que ella es tu amiga – me interrumpió claramente molesta.

- No acabe de entender el porque de la reacción de Ángela, salió corriendo de ahí sin alguna dirección, parecía que solo quería alejarse.

- ¡¡Ángela!! ¡¡Espera!! – corrí tras ella en un impulso incompresible, tratando de detenerla, ella se detuvo a pocos pasos, la alcancé pero no pude acercarme, el miedo me invadió y comenzó a consumir el ambiente - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Será mejor que te alejes de ella – su voz aún sonaba molesta, pero su mirada estaba enterrada algún punto en el suelo, evitando cruzarse con mis ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

La angustia creció a un punto casi insoportable, me preguntaba que había hecho para que Ángela se molestara tanto; ella entonces se atrevió a mirarme, el odio que antes pude percibir en sus ojos ahora había desaparecido, todo había sido reemplazado por pura tristeza, la tristeza de la pérdida y los malos recuerdos.

- Esa chica… Rosalie…

El silencio abarrotó el momento, ya ni siquiera las gotas de lluvia se podían percibir, me resistía a escuchar algo que no me gustaba, pero quería hacerlo, algo ahí, algo en Ángela me obligaba a quedarme, algo en mí fue lo que ayudó a convencerme, y la sangre se me heló instantáneamente, ese sentimiento que tuve junto a mi puerta volvió y esta vez se quedó estancado, invadiendo todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, hasta que Ángela se detuvo frente a mí, sin que yo me diera cuenta de que se estaba acercando, y entonces el sonido de su voz quebrantó la delgada niebla de sordera que aún embadurnaba el ambiente.

- Esa chica… Rosalie… fue mi novia.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
